The Joke
by Ngoc Chau
Summary: AU How far can a joke go? When Tomoyo teases Kurogane, he decides to get back at her. Question is; how? Lemon Kuro/Tomo


**Ngoc Chau does not own Tsubasa Chronicles...but she daydreams of it. If she did, she would've already put in a lot of moments between Kurogane and Tomoyo. **

**Another lemon!!**

**I would like to thank all of you, 3 of you, for reviewing!! It means so much to me and it encourages me to pursue more writing.**

**I have to tell you this because it's been bothering me!!**

**I can't find any other Kuro/Tomo fanfics!!  
I'm a staff member for a Tsubasa community, but I can't find any new stories to add to it. **

**So I have to write them. **

**Can you guys give me any ideas?**

**I would really appreciate it and I'll give you a shout out and tell who the credits go to!!**

* * *

**Plot;  
Tomoyo Daitoji, 18, is the acting president of Piffle Corp.  
Kurogane Suwa, 25, is one of her employees in the auto-robotics department.**

**She just loves to tease him.**

**One day, he decides to get her back for all the times she's made him lose his cool.**

**The question is, how far can a joke go?**

_**Romance,  
Lemon,  
Carnal Office Scene**_

* * *

She loved to tease him, everyday at least 3 times.

Once in the morning when he would come into his messy office with paperwork everywhere and get down to finishing paperwork of car designs.  
Once in the afternoon, when he was just about finished and was about to leave to get a coffee break but she would stop him at the door.  
Finally, once in the evening when nearly everybody was gone and he had to stay late behind because she had taken his wallet and car keys to keep him waiting for her.

Tomoyo ridiculed him so much because she loved to see how he reacted.

When he was swamped with paperwork and she came, he would later in a few seconds smash either his desk, door, sometimes both and storm out to put in a request for what he had just destroyed.  
On days when everything was more laid back, she would laugh at him at how red his face had gotten.

How she teased him was merciless.

She would walk into his office, wearing a power suit that hugged all her curves and showed off her prize-winning legs. Her long hair would be left down, but curled a bit in a wavy sort of hairdo. She would wear a bright shiny red gloss on her lips which Kurogane just couldn't help but stare at whenever he saw her. Her eyes bright with cunning plans on how to make him lose his cool for that day.

Of course, he would greet her as she opened his office door.

Then she would suddenly put on an innocent face and wave at him from his door.  
She'd walk in and lock the door behind her without even looking.

As Kurogane would be signing papers and looking over the car designs to improve or discharge, she would walk behind him to the large window behind his executive desk.  
There, she would close the blinds so that only a dim light from the ceiling would be left on.

Kurogane would just drop his pen and grab for a stress ball that he kept hidden in his drawers for times when Tomoyo came for her daily teasing. Of course, he had practically destroyed some balls when she came, but this one was industrial strength.  
Anxiously, he would start to mold the ball of rubber in his grip, hoping it'll take his mind off from her little jokes.

But it would be no use.

Tomoyo would dig her fingers into a spot on his shoulders that just stimulated him.  
He would freeze up under her hands.  
She would bend down to his level, whispering in his ear with her breasts pressed onto his back.

Her mind was talented. She was the only person he probably knew who could find 10 different words for just one simple word, meaning she had an impressive vocabulary.

Her voice would blow into his ear as she discussed points of the work in the Corporation, what made it worse was that she made it sound like the dirtiest sexual innuendos.  
It made his blood rush and his body yearn for hers.

Her little fingers would snake from his shoulders to his stiff shirt collar and play with the knot of his dark crimson tie. Her cheek would touch his ear and she would come even closer to him.  
Her arms would be wrapped around his neck, while her hands were loosening some of his buttons and the tie around his neck.

On the busy days, at around the third button, he would've already karate smashed his desk or knocked her back a bit and front kick the door down, storming down the halls to look for a good cup of coffee and a request form.

When it was a clam day, she would pull back to see the look on his face before exiting like a happy child.  
Leaving him in his seat, looking disheveled.

Oh yes, she loved to tease him.

* * *

"Damn it!! That bitch!!"

Kurogane complained as he angrily drank his bitter black coffee.

Fai sat back in his chair, listening to Kurogane slurp up the steaming cup and scribbling down what he needed replaced. The background was filled with the sound of rushing feet and voices clamouring.  
It was certainly a busy day.

Fai Flowright was a foreign worker who came from another Piffle company in another country. He usually organized schedules, forms, and most of the paperwork. Which of course, he assigned to people to do it for him. The strange thing was, was that for doing nothing.  
He was paid about 2 000 000 yen a month.

Fai looked at his large thin computer and back to Kurogane.  
"Kurotan? Are you done with the form? I can't wait around all day for you to send it." he asked innocently.

Just like Tomoyo, he loved to tease Kurogane.  
But just by giving him ridiculous nicknames.

He slammed his coffee down on Fai's clear desk, having some of the coffee drops land on the form and staining it a rich hazel.  
He snapped,  
"Fuck you!! I'm already on the verge to killing somebody!! I don't need this shit today!!"

Fai simply snickered and pointed at the form on the clipboard, "So, are you done? Can I send it now?"

Kurogane picked up his dripping mug and took another sip. Fai took that as a yes.

He picked it up and stamped it 5 tmes before dropping it into a tube and having the request form zoom away.

He walked back down to his comfy chair, "So what did she do today?"

Aside from being on of Kurogane's friend,  
co-worker,  
drinking buddy,  
and form manager.  
He acted as some sort of psychiatrist for him.

Kurogane leaned back against Fai's desk, with on hand supporting, as he sipped again, "The usual. She came in and locked the door."

A nod from Fai.

"Closed the windows."

Nod.

"I grabbed my stress ball as she rubbed up against me."

"Again?"

"Yeah," he sipped a long hollow _whoooo,_ "she's been getting a lot closer since last week."

"Okay, go on."

"She starts undoing my tie and shirt, while she's saying things to me like, "Poor Kurogane-kun.. Am I _working_ you too _hard_ like a dog at _night_? Are you _bored_? Maybe we could do _something fun_ to pass the time." and a bunch of other stuff. She used too many long words to remember but it sounded sexy."

"Sexy?"

That was when he realized he used the wrong word to describe the treatment from Tomoyo. Fai's eyes perked up a bit then. He got out of his seat and walked around his desk to pat Kurogane on his back heartily.  
Kurogane choked a bit on the burning drops of coffee that were still running down his throat.

"My word, Kurotan! In all my time, since Tomoyo-chan started teasing you like that, you've never described it as 'sexy'!"  
Then a certain cat-like gleam appeared in his eyes,  
"Could it be that you actually enjoy it, having her tease you like that?"

Kurogane kept silent, but it didn't really help him with Fai's new teasing.  
Then the awkward silence was broken, he yelled,  
"You sicko!! Do you think I would actually get off from this? I would've reported her or something, if she didn't happen to be my boss and the most influential person in the country!!"

Fai smiled and argued back,  
"Oh? Then why do you wait everyday for her to come to you? Why don't you just spend all day in the lab like you want to and avoid her?"

He opened his mouth to answer Fai's question, but strangely no words came out at all.  
He shrunk back a little, thinking.

What if Fai was actually right?

He could've just spend all day in the labs, she rarely went down there and there were people around. But, instead he stayed in his office, always expecting for her to come and do the ritual of teasing him.

Could it be...that deep down...he actually loved the attention she gave him?  
That he possibly loved her as well?  
That the strong confident man he was, was too shy to return the possible affection?

In the midst of his thinking, Fai laughed, "Ha!! You love her, don't you? It's written plainly on your face!!"

For once, Kurogane was completely speechless.  
His mouth opened and closed like a fish in a fishbowl, "...Just...just...just shut up!!"

Fai waved his hand in a way that meant, 'Oh, just calm down.'

He was suddenly serious and advised Kurogane,  
"Well, if you want her to quit teasing you like that, be a man. Just tease her back and she'll back off. It's an old trick, but it always works."

Kurogane's brows furrowed, "That is the dumbest idea I ever heard and...wait, it...it.. actually might work."  
He rubbed his chin like he always did when he made a breakthrough or when he was thinking.

Fai asked, "So, do you know when she's coming back to your office?"

Kurogane left his thoughts swiftly to answer, "Not until the evening. But...what better shock if I come to her?"

He grinned a canine grin and laughed like a villain.  
Fai suddenly started getting chills, "Whoa! Easy there on the evil plotting, Kurotan! You even starting to scare me!"

Kurogane walked to the door out of the office and turned back to say last words,  
"I'll tell you if it works."

He stepped out in steady steps towards Tomoyo's office.

Meanwhile while Fai was waving goodbye to him, he chuckled to himself, "And the plan is set."

* * *

He stormed to the front of her office door, high on the top floor upstairs.

In bold golden letters, her name announced, "Daitoji, President."

He was just about to knock, when he thought off all the times she slipped in softly into his office. He reached for the doorknob slowly and turned it, it was left unlocked.

He walked in to see her at her desk, writing her signature on a load of paperwork approvals.

He entered inside her large office, carefully maneuvering his hand behind his back to lock the door. Kurogane walked to her wide desk in the back of the room in front of a huge window just like in his office, tapping footsteps echoed in her spacious office.

She didn't raise her head up since he stepped in, but he could easily see the corners of her lips perk up.

He walked towards her, he waited a bit right in front of her desk until she raised her head up even a single inch. When she was about to look up, he swiftly strided behind her large chair, to the corner of the window.  
He pressed a button and the blinds closed, the lights were still on brightly as though the sun was still shining inside.

He stood behind straight behind her, his strong arms crossed over his steely chest. From his intense hearing, he heard the metal pen fall softly down on the mounded pile of papers.

Tomoyo gave a small high yawn. She stretched her arms out and ran her hands down her neck behind her, acting like she didn't have any acknowledgement to his presence there.

As she ran her hands down her neck, she subtly moved her hair to hang on her right shoulder, giving him the view of her naked pale nape.

Suddenly, it felt like someone had punched him in the gut and strangled his very heart.

But he had to go through with this plan, this vendetta.  
He was already in way too deep to back out now.

She went back to signing, this time her back was more straight instead of bent like it was before. Her writing slowed down on the paper, the scratching of ink was more smooth and liquid than it's quick flicks before.  
He inched closer to her slowly, like a predator stalking it's prey.

He was so close to her now, he could feel the faint linger of her perfume.

He pushed the chair to rotate to face him a bit, but with her back mostly to him. He touched her hand and whispered in her ear,  
"Hey _Tomoyo." _

His hand was so big, it covered her small hand almost completely.  
He only stroked the jade veins that rose from her skin.

She sighed contentedly.

He faltered.

This was not the reaction he was looking for.  
Why didn't she scream?  
Why didn't she freak out?  
He wanted to see her squirm, to see her out of her composed self like she had made him.

He thought to go a bit farther. His lips hovered over her earlobe, going diagonally across her cheek to the corner of her mouth.  
His hand was still touching her hand, while his other was starting to run through her long wavy hair.

He was starting to feel sweat running down his back, his crimson eyes narrowed in frustration.  
What could make her scream?  
What could he do to scare her, really give her the time of her life?

While he was thinking, she turned her head slightly and their lips brushed together.

Just an instant, and in that instant, he dove down and captured her. He kept his eyes open to not miss anything. He rejoiced in seeing her eyes widen shockingly, but there was a sort of expression in them that he could not recall.  
He parted his lips from hers.

She was facing him completely while he hovered over her, his hands on her desk, and his arms acting as a barrier of a gate that would not allow her to leave at all. They looked into each other eyes.

Kurogane held a breath.

All that he wanted now, was to hear her scream.  
To let him have the satisfaction that he could make her so unpoised and out of character, not her.  
But...she 'teased' him again.

She smiled and pulled at the knot of his dark blood tie.  
She pulled his head down to her level and kissed him on the lips.

This time, he could feel her molding those lips against his, slowly, she slid her tongue out and licked his chapped lips. His hands snapped up from the mahogany table to her soft limbs.  
He held her tight, loving the electricity that she caused flowing in his body, and not wanting her to stop and let go.

She winced from the pain of his iron grip.

She broke the kiss and turned her head so that their lips were meeting only at the corners. She panted out from the lack of breathing,  
"Kurogane...you're...you're hurting me."

He mumbled back, "Gomen."

Then he brushed his lips to her and resumed their kiss. She tingled under his touch. His hands roamed up her arm and to her back.  
She quickly undid his tie and pulled it off from around his neck, dropping in empty space next to her chair.

He pushed forward on her and lifted her up to sit on the edge of her desk.

He laid her back on the desk, knocking all the paperwork that she had been doing earlier in a mess on the carpeted floor. Her eyes opened to surprise and, as though he read her mind, he mumbled with his mouth still pressed against hers, "Leave them."

She nodded in response.

She closed her eyes again to heighten all her senses on what he was doing to her now.

Her legs wrapped around his clothed hips, he grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head.

Her hair was spread over the the table, shining and giving a starry affect to her beauty.

Her skirt was pushed and bunched up at her hips, his covered hard-on was pushing out from under and digging into the center that hid beneathe cotten panties.

She turned her head on it's side, while he went to kiss at her neck.  
Breathing in her real hidden scent, not the perfumed conditioner and sprays that followed her wherever she walked.

He shuddered from ecstasy against her.  
She giggled, but then kicked him in the low of his back with the tip of her shoe's heel.

He didn't stop, thinking that it was a reflex from having an orgasm. But he ceased his advances when she kicked him harder a second time.

He brought himself up from the collar of her neck and faced her eye to eye, but didn't say anything. She answered him immediately with a flushed voice and a hot face.

"The cameras."

He immediately knew what she meant.  
He breathed out loud and got off her.

He looked a mess.  
With his face red from blushing and Tomoyo's lipstick, his white shirt all wrinkled, and trembling from the burst of sexual energy.

She sat up from her previous state. Her bare legs were sticking to the smooth surface of wood because of sweat, her entire suit was wrinkled and bunched up in certain places. Her collar was more open than it should've been, and her hair was a mess.

She was panting as she kept her eyes on him.

He walked to the corner of the room and saw the rotating lenses of the camera in a small hiding spot. He was tall, much taller than the average japanese man.  
He easily reached high up and pulled at the power cord for the camera.

He smiled knowing that they would be having more privacy.

Suddenly, clothed sleeves snaked over his chest under his arms. She started to undo the buttons on his shirt, one by one, so agonizingly slow.  
But as soon as she hit the last button, he turned around and kissed her.

She grabbed the collar of his shirt, digging her nails into the starchy material.  
He was casually working on getting her jacket off, having her slip out her arms one at a time. The jacket dropped to the ground in a bundle of velvet.

His hands that were at her back, went to her arms again. He tugged at her sleeves, asking if he could rip the article off her figure.  
She approved of it by leaning in more, deepening the kiss.

In a loud shredding sound, the shirt was halfway off, revealing her chest, torso and bra. The buttons clicked as it fell on top one another on the floor.

He broke the kiss and looked down at what she had. She was stacked, which surprised him to a great extent, since under all her clothing she appeared flat.  
Turned out that it must've been tying her breasts down.

Her shirt was still on, but only at her back and a little bit of her arms. Her skirt was bunching up at her waist, with her left leg bent against him.  
Her hands were still on his collar, trying to bring him down to her level or just trying to keep up with his height.

"Wow." was all he could say at her.

She was still breathing hard and looked up at him, "You're wow, too."

He grinned a canine grin as for once he could render her speechless. She blushed even harder when she looked down his chest.

His unbuttoned shirt was still tucked in, but open to show a long streak of his muscled chest.

His strong legs were so straight and hard, able to hold and keep her up like that.

His face had that arrogance to it, with a softer feel of a lover.  
His broad shoulders were like gates that shielded her. She felt so secure in his embrace.  
His red eyes that looked like stone and could not trust anyone, seemed brighter than ever at the moment with such openness and vulnerability that he never showed anyone.

His large hands were on her derriere, squeezing sensitive spots and getting her wetter by the second.  
She was trying so hard not to spill herself.

She pulled on his open collar, causing him to bend forward a bit.

She whispered harshly in his ear, "Kurogane, make me yours."

That was all that it took for him to get her from that spot on her desk again.  
He set her down on the front of her desk, ravishing her. Licking her sweat with his tongue and blowing on the wet spots, causing her to shiver.

Her chest heaved up and down with every breath. Her hands went to his hair, pulling every now and then when she winced from the pleasure.  
He moved to her lips, kissing her breathlessly, while he went to unzip her skirt and pull it out from under her.

She arched to help him take it off and to tell him that she wanted him to take her then.

His hands went up to behind her back and pulled away more of her shirt, till only what remained of the shirt were the button cuffs were left on her wrists.  
From years of experience, he was able to undo the clasp of her bra with one hand while still touching more points on her back to get her to moan.

Her legs wrapped around his hips, she pulled him closer to her.  
She hissed out from frustration, "Now."

He wanted to torture her for all the times she tortured him.

He said in such a dangerous tone that, if possible, made him hotter than ever,  
"Just wait and I'll give it to you good."

She nodded from fear and the need to have him inside her. He suddenly felt the points of her high heels hit in him, he reached back with his long arm and flicked off her shoes.  
When his hands returned to her, he pushed even more in to her, getting a gasp.

She pulled on his shirt and he got it off in a second. Ripping his shirt cuffs and he tossed the shirt in a fury across the room.

He slipped off her panties slowly.

Rubbing his hands down her hips,  
her thighs,  
her calves,  
then off till it barely hung off her toes.

She wanted him to do it quick, to be one with her as soon as possible.  
She sat up from her lying position and worked on undoing his belt.

He simply stopped and watched her nimble fingers move so swiftly to undo the buckle. But as soon as she got it off and slid it off to the ground, she unzipped his pants.

His erection was already pushing out and to reach _that_ length was impressive.

She blushed, he was so big and long.  
She wondered what it would be like if he was inside.

Would he hurt her?  
Would he rip her to shreds?

This was a time to forget rationalizing.  
She puckered and rolled her lips. She grabbed him and pulled on his hips to her him close to her.  
But he kept his ground and resisted.

She looked confused at him, but he smirked and warned her again, "Not yet."

She pouted a bit, but gasped when he slipped a finger into her. He moved the digit around, causing her to moan and tighten her walls.  
He slid up a second finger,  
then a third widening her up.

He moved his fingers in and out, she laid back and moved under his touch.

But when she was about to come, he slid his fingers out.  
She whimpered and begged him, "Kurogane...please. I want you now."

He leaned closer over her with his hands on both sides of her head. "Scream for me."

She took a deep breath pulled at his head to her lips, "Kurogane!"  
She moaned it so loud that it sounded almost like a scream.

If it wasn't for his tough exterior, he would've snapped up and held his ears in pain.

But he stayed strong and smiled, "Not what I wanted, but still..."

He bent down and kissed, while he held onto her hips and shoved himself inside her.  
There was a stiffness, she screamed out loud. It was a shriek, almost like it was from fear.  
No, from pain or something.

Unfortunately, he mistook it as a scream of pleasure and lust.

He pushed in and out, going at a quick speed. Thrusting his hips against hers and giving her the most breathless kisses ever that rarely gave her the time to breathe.

Her legs were so tight around him, almost breaking his circulation.  
Her hands that moved to his back were clawing at him viciously and digging nails into his skin.  
He would've brushed those off if he didn't feel something wet suddenly roll onto his cheek.

He stopped his kissing and raised his face up from hers to see what was wrong. He was shocked to see that her beautiful eyes were red and puffy.  
Tears were running like waterfalls, she was sniffling.

Then he suspected something. He got off from her almost immediately, but his arms were still around her. He looked at her shaft and his eyes widened to almost as big as hers.

There was blood.

All over her desk and dripping on to the carpet. She hiccuped back a sob and turned her head to the side. She sobbed even more as tears poured out.  
He felt so guilty.

He asked trembling, "Tomoyo...are you a virgin?"

She opened one eye and looked at him without turning her head. She tried to say something, but all that came out were little sobs.  
So she nodded 'yes'.

He looked at her body, she was shaking.

Did he really hurt her during the entire thing?

He felt even worse, he wanted to make it up to her.

He sighed and moved back to kiss her.  
He kissed little pecks on her lips.  
Moving to her neck.  
He went to a soft spot on her breasts and sucked slightly.

His hands returned to her waist.

He eased himself in, just grazing over her clit.  
It was almost torture for him to take it so slow.  
He wanted to be rough, to move freely.

He whispered in her ear, wanting to distract her so he could enter her again.  
"Tomoyo, I'm so sorry. Will you forgive me?"

She was calming down a bit, "It's fine. I just thought that...that you would also be...y'know."

"You thought _I_ was a _virgin_?"

"I thought that before, but now..."

"I hope there's a way to change that thought completely."

She giggled and answered, "There is."

She kissed his ear, then his cheek and finally planted on his lips.  
She laughed and kissed him at the same time. When he saw that she was enjoying herself more, he eased himself inside her.

It was only half way in, when he felt her body tighten up against him like before. He ceased the kiss and made another attempt to distract her.  
"This is your first time, right?"

"H-hai."

"I'll teach you, then."

"Teach? What do you mean?"

"Just listen to what I say and this will be the best time of your life."

"Hai."

He took a deep breath. Kami, she was so beautiful. In truth, after the last line he said. He hoped that this wouldn't be their only time, that it would be the first of many of their times together.  
"I want you to think of something that relaxes you."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

She breathed out loud and leaned her head back.  
He went all the way in, this would be much easier since the tissue inside had been ripped. He pressed himself against her cleavage and moved inside her.

She held him tight, like if she let go she would die. Her body tightened with every move, with every touch.

He felt like he was getting crazy, going so slow.  
She, on the other hand, felt that she was going to rip in half.

The pleasure kicked in.

She arched into him as she came.  
He felt that she was then ready. He pushed more against her and grinded his hips against hers. She scratched her nails down his back and moaned under him.  
He panted out her name as he thrusted into her.

It all felt so good.

To feel him against her.  
His body weight on hers.  
She really felt that they were connecting,  
that they were melting together.

Suddenly, she felt her back being peeled off the sticky wood.  
Before she even needed to ask, he answered, "I want you to see there's more than one way to _make love_."

His hands were supporting her from her derriere, "Hold onto me tight and don't worry at all."

She hooked her hands from under his arms to hold onto his wide shoulders and tightened, if possible, the hold of her legs on his waist.  
He stood up, holding her like a baby.  
He turned around and leaned on the desk with her then sitting on his lap.

He lifted her up, leaving her insides.  
Her legs bent, with her knees on both sides of him and her feel on his clothed legs.  
Her long hair trailed down her back like a curtain covering the both of them.

He had his strong arms cradling her.  
He had that smirk on his face with thin strands of his hair over his red eyes, which made him look so cool and dangerous. His erection right in front of her womanhood.

His hands rubbed up to the low of her waist.  
He lifted her up and lowered her down onto his hard dick. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back as she settled over him.

He groaned as she tightened around him so quickly.  
Right away, he started to bounce her up over him. Swiftly, she moved her arms over his and over his shoulder.  
Running her hands through his hair, she leaned closer to him and molded herself against his body.

She screamed into his shoulder as she came.  
Still, he held her waist tight and bounced her on his lap.  
He released his seed inside her as his body trembled under her arms.

They just held each other, taking in each others' company. He had his hands on her lower back, stroking her like a gentle lover would. She was breathing like she ran a mile.  
She sighed into his ear, "I love you, Kurogane."

Then, there was a stiffness in the air.

He stopped his stroking and his body seemed to tighten.  
She felt that she had just done and said the wrong thing.

"Kurogane?"

There was no answer.

She lifted her head up and cupped his face.  
Looking into his eyes, "Kurogane...I really do love you."

He still said nothing.

What was most brutal to her girlish heart was when he turned his face out of her grasp and looked to some corner in the room, away from her gaze.  
She was on the verge of tears.

Before and during their act, she thought it was the most wonderful thing in the world.  
That she wished she could freeze it and stay in it's very second.  
How lucky she was for spendng her first time and giving her virginity to the man she loved with all her heart.

But when he didn't answer, when he looked away from her, she regretted it in an instant.

Why did she have to give in to her feelings like that?  
She wasn't the type of cheap floozie who slept with every guy she fell in love with, but there she was. Naked, on the lap of one of her employees, with his cock still wedged between her.  
She felt so humiliated.

She was about to crawl off his lap, to pick up what was left of her dignity and still apply what she could from it.

Suddenly, she felt him pull her to his body, embracing her as tight as ever.

He buried his face in her hair, inhaling her intoxicatig scent.  
He said those words that he never thought he would say himself and to Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo...I'm in love with you."

A tear ran down her cheek and onto his chest.  
He continued,

"I love you too, Tomoyo. But I still want to be free. Do you understand that?"

She hid her face into him, "Would you be so cruel to chase after other women in front of me?"

He rubbed her back, "I would never want to do that to you. I just want to wait a little longer before we do anything serious."

"I can wait for you."

He kissed the top of her head, "That's all I'll need, babe."

She started giggling from relief and little of insanity, "But how long do you think it'll take?"

He removed his head from hers and took a deep breath, "I'll take a guess at a year. But I can tell you that before you know it, I'll most likely be kneeling in front of you with a diamond ring in my hand. "

"Are you proposing to me?"

He had a serious look on his face, "I'm not promising anything so there's no guarantee."

"You're always leading me on."

"How so?"

She looked up at him, straight into his red eyes. "Fai told me that if you were in the office after 3 sessions of teasing, you like me too."

His face had a look of anger at the mention of Fai's name. "What?"

She saw in his expression that she had a lot of explaining to do.

"Fai found out that I was in love with you. He suggested to me that if I wanted to see your affections, I should tease you. If you were still in your office waiting for me after at least 4 sessions of teasing, you like me too. But during teasing, you always looked so stressed and angry. I didn't know what to think at all. But Fai told me that I should just keep teasing you and you would fall in love with me."

His tone was angry, but more humorous than mad,  
"Of course I was stressed and angry. I had this beautiful girl walk into my office about 3 times a day, tempting me to sin and I couldn't do anything about it since she was my boss. If anything, you were the one leading me on."

She smiled and hugged him before bursting the bubble, "We better get dressed and go out. People might find it a bit suspicious to see you walk into my office and not come out for hours. I had to go and get new copies of those forms. I saw a few mistakes in them."

He chuckled, "Wait, hours? Has it really been that long?"

She ran a finger down his naked chest, "For me, it was the longest and joyous 4 hours in my life. But for someone of your impressive stamina, it must've felt much much shorter."

"What were you doing keeping track of time?"

She laughed, "I wanted to see how long you could last for."

"From my knowledge, bedroom sex is longer. But office sex is all the much better." She lifted herself off his long rod, "Well, aren't we fortunate that we _work_ in an office for _most_ of our time?"

She got off his lap and swayed her hips as she walked to an empty wall on the left side of her office.

Almost immediately, he went hard again from the sheer sight of her. Suddenly, she bent over and clutched herself. He jumped off her desk and ran to support her.  
She held her stomach and breathed out, "Don't worry, it's just a tummy ache."

He bent down and kissed the slope of her little belly, "Sorry, it always hurts the first time. When you get home, you should take some aspirin."

She nodded and walked out of his arms to a corner in the room. She pressed a very flat button, having the wall slide open to reveal a huge wardrobe.  
She picked out a simple yellow lace dress, and a pair of panties of course, that was sleeveless and reached down to her knees. She grabbed a matching gold jacket that stopped just below her bosoms and mid arm.

She buttoned it up as she turned around and gasped in horror.

Kurogane was putting on his ripped white shirt from the business activity with her. And his pants had blood stains all over the legs from her virginity, aside from that there were so many wrinkles on his shirt.  
He was already tying on his red tie.

She screamed and scolded him, "Kurogane!! You can't really be serious about wearing that in public?"

He shrugged his shoulders and was about to walk out the door when she hugged his body from behind him. He stopped in track from feeling all her curves and her endowments on his back.

"Kurogane, just wait one second, okay?"

He mumbled, "Sure, whatever."

She let go but grabbed the end of his tie and held onto it like a leash. She pulled him by his tie to the closet and with one hand, picked out a nice light blue shirt that looked like most work clothes and a pair of the blackest slacks and a silver belt. Her hand dug deeper into the huge closet trying to look for a tie, but it seemed there weren't any at the moment.

She handed the shirt and pants to him, "Here. I hope they fit."

There was a sort of look on his face, his eyes turned to her and he asked, "You don't have a nother room in here or something? Where am I supposed to change into these if you won't let me out?"

"Just change in front of me."

His eyes widened, "Really?"

"Of course, we just made love. What would be the big difference?"

"Well, I shouldn't change in front of-"

She interrupted him, "There is no difference. Besides, I didn't really get to...to see what your body looked like."

He sighed and took off his shirt and tie as quickly as he could, placing the clothing she gave on a clean part of her desk. Why undress slow and treat it like he was giving her a strip show?  
Not that he wouldn't want to, but this wasn't really the best time and it would be much better if she was the one giving the little peep show.

He threw the shirt and tie on the ground and kicked his shoes off. He was about to grab the shirt on the desk and change into it first before changing pants.  
But Tomoyo grabbing the clothes as he was about to reach for it, gave him the message that she wanted to see him completely naked.

"C'mon. It's only fair. I was the only one completely naked and you still had your pants on." she convinced him.

He looked down at the floor as he dropped his pants. He had his arms out in a way that just said  
'There, are you happy, now?'  
She scanned his body completely, drinking in the sight of him.

His long torso that was not just lean but muscular. His broad shoulders still looked just as perfect as they did under her hands.  
With arms that looked like they could protect anything in its grasp. His hands that were sometimes as tough as steel and could break through steel itself was gentle and warm.

Hips that was so proportional and taut. His legs were muscled just as she thought, but looked so long. Somehow, her eyes went to what was between his legs.  
He was big, but this was his natural size without his nerves stiffening out. And so long, longer than anything she ever saw on a male body.  
Though the only time she saw a raw male body was on those surgery shows and the artworks in museums.

During her little staring moment, he suddenly appeared nose-to-nose to her and picked the clothes out of her hand. In a blink of an eye, he put on his pants and buttoned up the shirt.  
Then tucking it in and tying the silver and leather belt quickly before she could even say anything.

She had to admit, he was fast and he looked good doing it. He still looked serious, but a bit more casual without the tie and the striped light blue shirt.  
"Arrigato for the clothes, Tomoyo."

She smiled when he thanked her, she loved to hear him say her name. "What's really amazing is that you're the same size as my otou-san."

"Really?" it sounded more like a statement than a question that needed to be confirmed.

"It's almost like fate. You're the same size as my otou-san and I'm the same size as my okaa-san."

"Are you suggesting something?"

"I told you, I can wait for you."

He walked over to her, stepping over all the paperwork that they threw on the ground, and kissed her forehead. They left their bloody and shredded clothes on the floor with her halfway-done paperwork all over the floor.  
The office was a mess. Aside from papers and clothing, there was blood on the desk and trailing all over. It looked like a fight occured there instead of love-making.

As they exited the door, Kurogane grasped her hand. She tightened the grip back on his hand. Through the busy office, no one seemed to notice, but there also seemed to be something like an open trail left open for them to walk clearly.

He asked her in a sort of hushed voice that was too quiet for all the running to workers to eavesdrop on but loud enough for her to ear quickly without bending over to her ear.  
"Are you busy tonight?"

"Why, what do you have in mind?"

"I was wondering if you would like to go out to dinner."

"That would be great. When?"

"The usual. How about when everyone leaves?"

"Too late, how about we be the first ones to leave this time."

He smiled down at her and led her somewhere.

To some shadowy corner of the floor and to a set of empty elevators. He clicked the button to go down and almost immediately, the sliding doors opened to reveal an empty box.  
He rushed them in and pinned her to the back wall.

Then the metal doors slid closed.

She asked him timidly, "Why did you take these elevators? No one ever takes these."

"Precisely."

He had already pressed the buttons to go down.

Like a predator, he cornered her back to the wall. He leaned in quickly and kissed her rough. She tightened at first but relaxed and moaned against his lips.  
All the way down from the first floor to the 27th floor of the 40 floor building, they held their breath and kept their mouths against each others'.

When the bell dinged, he was off her in a blink while she was sliding down the wall out of breath. He offered out his hand to her.  
She took it up and went out the elevator with him to where all the commotion was.

They walked first to Fai's office to get copies of Tomoyo's forms first.

After Kurogane was planning to go back to work in his office or go to the labs to pick up on some prototypes. But on the way to Fai's office, Tomoyo had convinced him to let her stay around him and watch him work.

He felt more like a father with a little daughter than a lover with a young mistress.

Heck, she had just turned 18 a few weeks after she came to the company by her mother's wishes when he was already 25 going on 26.  
A huge age difference, but she needed someone who was mature with expreience.  
He was just the person for her.

Tomoyo mentioned something to him on the way to Fai's office, "Y'know we might have to thank Fai for this."

"Why?"

"Because of him, we're together."

"You're right, but I don't want him to get any ideas."

"Ideas about what?"

"Everything."

Just as they turned the corner, there was something at the intersection of the halls. Where many people were walking in uniformed lines, in the center was a little gift wrapped package.  
Nobody dared to step on it or touch it.

Kurogane and Tomoyo took a step towards Fai's office and to the package in front of it. They figured why no one dared to step on it.  
On a tag, there were 2 names that, should you defile anything of theirs, there was hell to pay.

On the huge tag in bold letters were "Kurogane and Tomoyo's".

Tomoyo was the first one to pick it up and she reached into the little bag. There was a dvd. With the dvd, there was a note; "Put me in the dvd player and watch me."

They held onto the package, going into Fai's office.

As though he was expecting them, he wasn't there and the tv that was facing his desk and a little bit of the doorway was on with a little note taped to the screen;  
"Put dvd in here to watch."

They looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. They went to put in the dvd and sat in Fai's chair. Kurogane sat back comfortably with Tomoyo in his lap, cuddling up to him.  
He stroked her hair as they waited for the track to set and start.

The screen blinked and it showed something shaky.  
Whoever was holding the camera had shaky hands. Suddenly Fai's face came into view. He appeared to be bending over then his hands went to the lens and picked it up.  
He was in his office,

"Hey there Kurotan!! Tomoyo-chan, if you're watching too." He had a blush on his face and seemed to have a sneakiness to him.  
"I know I'm not here right now, but I don't want you to injure me in thanks! I hope you 2 are happy with each other and not too tired, I might add. My plan seemed to have worked like a charm!"

They were both worried a bit and wondering what he meant now.

He continued on, "Kurogane must've remembered at the last moment that I was on camera surveillance duty. And I have this little clip for you to watch."

The screen went fuzzy for a second and their eyes widened at what was in front of them now.  
It was their little beginning of their little escapade.  
Totally carnal for the first few minutes.

It was Kurogane putting the moves on Tomoyo from behind her like closing the windows and locking the doors.  
His first kiss with her. Suddenly, he was sweeping her papers onto the floor and pushing her back onto her desk.  
They were molding against each other, slowly moving.  
Right on her desk, they were getting it on.  
Then he slowly got off her and walked to the cameras.  
There was an upclose of his face and an arrogant smirk on his face, Tomoyo could be seen coming up behind him.  
And the screen went black after that.

Then Fai came on and said in a cheery voice,  
"So there we go. Plus, I think we know what happened in there with that little start including with the little fact that Kurogane was in there for about 4 hours. Real impressive! If it makes you happy, I can only last about an hour or 2."  
He snickered a bit.

Then there was only static, meaning that the film was over.

They were quiet.

Then Kurogane said in an almost seething voice, but it still sounded somewhat gentle to her, "Tomoyo...I need you to stand up or you might get hurt."

She obeyed and got off his lap. She figured what he was going to do next and stood close to the door.  
She was right.  
Like he was erupting, he tensed up slowly and slammed his fist square down on the desk. The wood cracked like a deafening bomb and it shattered on impact.  
Tomoyo looked shock at the hands that held her so gently could do that with ease to a solid wood desk.

He walked to her picked her up bridal style. She could feel his heavy heart beating mad. Then his hand went behind her head and notioned for her to cover her face. She hid her face in his chest.  
Though she couldn't see, she could still tell what was happening.

Kurogane launched his foot to the door and smashed it to nothing in one kick. He sprinted out, leaping over any obstacles with his treasured princess in his arm.

He was now hunting for Fai.

He yelled out through the crowds for Fai, "Fai, you bastard!! If I find you, you'll be sorry you ever transfered to this company!!"

* * *

**Tada!!**

**My second lemon already!!  
****Yay!!  
****Please review and comment.  
****I'm taking requests.**

**Here's a little spoiler.**

**When it was their first time together in the office, he forgot all about protection and safe sex. What happens when Tomoyo is now pregnant? Clearly he wants to know if it's a boy. But how will he explain this to his boss's mother?!**

**Put me on alerts!!**


End file.
